99 Vezes Em Que Eles Odiaram Seus Sobrenomes
by serejoduda
Summary: ...E uma em que não odiaram. TRADUÇÃO. Original: ThatSarcasticOne. Porque fazer jus aos Heróis do Mundo Mágico é praticamente impossível. Série de One-Shots incluindo os três Potter, numerosos Weasley, Scorpius, Teddy e outros. Next Gen.
1. Chapter 1: James

**N/A**: Tive essa ideia enquanto lia uma estória da segunda geração, porque, parei pra pensar, o legado de Harry deve ser difícil de fazer jus, não? E ainda enquanto jovens demais para entender, seus três filhos teriam, de qualquer maneira, um pai famoso. Além disso, eu meio que queria escrever uma Next-Gen, e então nasceu isso.

**Disclaimer**: Não possuo Hogwarts, o Beco Diagonal, o Empório das Corujas, Lumos, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, James, Albus, Lily Potter ou Teddy Lupin. Basicamente não possuo nada, então não se incomode em me processar.

**N/T**: Oi, gente! Estou de volta, e dessa vez com mais tempo livre (espero!). Pra quem não sabe, meu nome é Duda e esta fanfic está devidamente autorizada pela autora, ThatSarcasticOne. Espero que gostem e, qualquer coisa a acrescentar/corrigir, reviews! Todas serão devidamente traduzidas pela autora, e ela está esperando reviews daqui do outro lado do mundo, então vamos ser legais, né? Hahaha. Ficaremos contentes em saber se alguém aprecia nosso trabalho conjunto. ;)

Sem mais delongas, a nova fanfic!

* * *

James Potter tinha seis anos quando percebeu, pela primeira vez, que sua família não era exatamente o que podia chamar de normal. Estavam eles no Beco Diagonal, comprando material para um Teddy de onze anos de idade, só o metamórfogo, Papai, Mamãe, Albus, Lily e ele. Estava fazendo um tempo razoavelmente ensolarado, e as ruas de paralelepípedo estavam lotadas de bruxos e bruxas conversando em alto tom pelo meio dos caldeirões, livros escolares e animais barulhentos.

Seu pai carregava James nos ombros, e eles estavam, juntos, observando a vitrine d'O Empório das Corujas, sem dúvidas a loja preferida de James no Beco Diagonal. O pequeno estava particularmente interessado em uma coruja branca como neve, que repousava imóvel encarando-os com os grandes olhos redondos. James sabia que Teddy desejava uma coruja desde que aprendera a falar, e, certamente, o mais velho deveria ter essa daqui; e, evidentemente, James meditou, quando _ele_ fosse para Hogwarts, ele sempre poderia pedir a Teddy para pegar Lumos emprestada. Desse modo, seus pais não precisariam nem gastar dinheiro comprando-lhe um animalzinho!

James expôs seu plano para o pai enquanto desciam a rua de mãos dadas rumo à Sorveteria Florean Fortescue.

Seu pai riu. "Você já deu um nome a ela?"

"É claro, papai. É um nome perfeito." E era. A coruja era branca, quase brilhante, tão alva que machucava os olhos do pequeno.

"Bem, podemos perguntar a Teddy, James. A coruja é dele, afinal."

James suspirou. "Mas é perfeita! Teddy _não pode_ querer outra coruja. Não pode."

"Porque não conta a ele, então?", Sr. Potter perguntou, gesticulando para onde o resto da família estava sentada, já saboreando seus sorvetes.

James correu o mais rápido que suas pequenas perninhas poderiam carregá-lo, quase esbarrando em uma bruxa mais velha que usava um chapéu de penas muito verdes e brilhantes (James considerou-a bastante boba, quem usaria isso em um dia tão agradável? Com certeza um passarinho pensaria que era um amigo e pousaria nele), e só parou quando alcançou, arquejando, Teddy.

O garoto mais velho gargalhou, o cabelo no seu tom preferido de azul-claro. James sempre tivera um pouco de ciúmes das habilidades de Teddy, muitas vezes desejando poder deixar os próprios cabelos verdes. "Porque a pressa, Jamesie?"

James franziu a testa diante do apelido, por ele detestado, mas esqueceu rapidamente assim que Lumos lhe ocorreu. "Papai e eu achamos a coruja mais _brilhante_ para você levar pra Hogwarts. Vamos, você tem que vê-la!" James agarrou a mão de Teddy e puxou sem sucesso.

Teddy ria. "Vou em um minuto, deixe-me só terminar meu sorvete."

"Mas, Teddy!"

"Mas Jamesie!"

James fez uma careta, estatelando-se no colo de sua mãe com um suspiro exagerado. Teddy simplesmente não entendia o quão maravilhosamente perfeita Lumos era.

Sr. Potter deu um risinho diante da expressão do filho, sentando-se ao lado da esposa.

"Lumos é idêntica à Edwiges," ele confidenciou com um olhar triste.

"Quem é Edwiges?", perguntou, curioso, o pequeno Albus. James bufou. Ao invés de falar de outras corujas, eles deveriam estar indo ver Lumos.

Ginny sorriu para o filho do meio. "Edwiges era a coruja do papai quando ele foi para Hogwarts." Ela virou-se para James. "Tal pai, tal filho. Você já deu um nome a ela, James?"

James assentiu. Se isso não provasse o quão perfeita era a coruja, nada iria.

"Então, Teddy, qual vai ser?" perguntou o pai de James.

Teddy acenou com a cabeça, terminando a última colherada do sorvete. Vamos vê-la! Acabei meu sorvete. Soa como um bom plano, Jamesie?"

James estava animado demais para ao menos se importar com o apelido. Com uma mão segurando a de Teddy e a outra a do seu papai, arrastou-os em direção ao outro lado do Beco Diagonal.

Acontece que, perto da Floreios e Borrões (local que James odiava; quem precisava de livros quando você pode ter vassouras de Quadribol?), eles foram abruptamente parados por duas bruxas que pareciam um pouco mais jovens do que Sr. Potter. Elas chamaram a atenção de Harry tocando-o no ombro, com sorrisos envergonhados. "Sr. Potter, queríamos saber se podíamos ganhar um autógrafo?"

James, ansioso para chegar n'O Empório, puxava a mão do pai mais forte ainda. Suspirando, Harry virou. "James, espere um momento, por favor."

Voltou-se para as bruxas com um sorriso um pouco triste. "É claro."

Cada uma delas trouxera consigo um pedaço de pergaminho e seu pai rapidamente rabiscou seu nome com uma pena, o que James considerou meio idiota. Quem iria querer o nome do seu pai escrito?

Passaram-se bons cinco minutos antes que James conseguisse arrastar seu pai e Teddy para O Empório das Corujas, e, lá chegando, parou no mesmo momento. O pedestal onde antes repousava Lumos estava vazio, apenas a planície, penas brancas remanescentes. James engasgou, correndo para dentro da loja e procurando a ave branca por todos os lados. Não estava lá.

Seu pai lhe sorriu tristemente. "Sei que Lumos já foi, James, mas porque não ajuda Teddy a escolher uma nova?"

James silenciou por um momento e logo explodiu em lágrimas, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu até darei a ela o nome de Lumos", sugeriu Teddy.

James chorou ainda mais, prostrando-se no chão. Se aquelas duas mulheres não tivessem parado seu pai, eles talvez tivessem chegado a tempo de comprar Lumos. Seus novos donos iriam provavelmente lhe dar um nome enfadonho, tipo _Neve_.

Foi naquele momento que James Potter chegou à conclusão de que ele não gostava muito de ter Harry Potter como pai.

* * *

**N/A**: Sei que é um pouco curta, mas é assim que eles são. Todos os capítulos serão one-shots sobre momentos em que os três Potter odiaram terem Potter como sobrenome/terem Harry Potter como pai. Já estou planejando os 99 momentos (33 para cada um) e um de "amor coletivo".

Esperançosamente eu consegui fazer um personagem de seis anos, e se você achar que não ficou bom, sinta-se livre para me dizer nas reviews. Sério, iria ajudar bastante. Adoro saber o que as pessoas acham da minha escrita, ainda que só "adorei" ou "odiei". É claro, críticas construtivas seriam o ideal, mas o que quer que seja.

Lembrem-se, review e eu lhes enviarei cookies virtuais!

˜ThatSarcasticOne

**N/T**: Capítulo 1 no ar, pessoal! :)

Espero que dê pra entender que esse "ódio" infantil é aquela coisa momentânea. Na verdade, eu achei meio fluffy. Haha

Beijos e espero que gostem! O n/a acima serve pra mim também! Hehehe!


	2. Chapter 2: Albus

**N/A**: Peço desculpas de antemão pela… pequenez desse capítulo. É bastante difícil deixá-los longos quando você só quer escrever uma cena. Espero que eu tenha captado a essência dos personagens, ainda que eu duvide muito disso. E se não o fiz, por favor, me mandem reviews! Imploro, não quero escrever uma história que esteja toda errada.

Também gostaria de dizer que sei que essa não é a mais crível das situações, mas me deem um desconto, ok?

**N/T**: Mais um capítulo, gente! Ao pessoal que favoritou e começou a seguir a fanfic, muito obrigada! Espero que gostem.

Vamos combinar um espaçamento legal pra as postagens? Atualmente, a fic tem 5 capítulos, salvo engano, e parecem ser postados com certa frequência (até porque não têm cronologia e são bem curtinhos). Então, apesar de esse estar sendo postado agora, logo em seguida do primeiro, vamos combinar um por semana? Que tal? Espero opiniões! Beijos!

* * *

Albus não se sentia muito indulgente em relação a Hogwarts. Era agora de conhecimento comum que os _dois_ garotos Potter estavam em Hogwarts, e ainda que a maior parte dos alunos tenha se acostumado a isso quando James chegara, alguns poucos Sonserinos ainda lhe dirigiam olhares de desprezo quando cruzavam com ele nos corredores. Estaria tudo bem melhor se quem quer que seja que definisse os horários dos estudantes não colocassem a Sonserina e a Grifinória juntas em praticamente todas as aulas. Albus tinha certeza que eles precisavam ter mais senso.

Adentrando a classe de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas com Scorpius, que, à despeito de ter se mostrado irritante de início (além de ser Sonserino), havia se tornado um bom amigo, Albus imediatamente percebeu um pôster no canto da sala. Parecia estar encarando-o diretamente enquanto ele se acomodava no seu lugar, tentando evitar o seu olhar. Uma versão mais velha dele se destacava no cartaz, sua varinha apontada, a boca pronunciando um feitiço.

Scorpius dirigiu a Albus um olhar de pena. "É seu pai, não é?"

Albus assentiu. "Sim." Não se importou em formular resposta melhor. Ainda que ele não tivesse ouvido muito sobre seu pai, era de conhecimento geral que Harry Potter tinha salvado o mundo bruxo. Ele não sabia como alguém tinha conseguido uma foto de seu pai em ação, mas desejou que não o tivessem feito.

Albus sempre tivera um pouco de inveja de Rose, Hugo e seus outros primos. Por mais que seus pais tivessem contribuído, e muito, para a guerra, seus nomes geralmente eram encarados com menos olhares do que Potter, afinal de contas, a família Weasley era conhecida por mais do que apenas salvar o mundo.

A professora de DCAT, uma mulher que Albus tinha certeza de que era nova demais para ensinar, entrou na sala, suas vestes amarelo-pálidas dançando atrás dela. Ele estava certo de que as vestes amarelas estavam fora do regulamento, e trocou um olhar confuso com Scorpius, do outro lado da sala.

"Bem-vindos à classe de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, uma aula que era muito mais útil antes de Harry Potter salvar o mundo." Ela fez uma pausa, como se esperasse uma reação da turma, que não aconteceu. Albus percebeu que já criava certa aversão a ela. "Meu nome é Profa. Sperling. Meu objetivo este ano é ensiná-los Defesa usando personagens da nossa história que destacaram-se na área."

Albus quase gemeu; percebeu o inevitável que se aproximava. A profa. Sperling ia, sem dúvidas, usar Harry Potter como exemplo capital, se o pôster devesse ser levado em consideração.

E estava certo. Arrancando-o, ela segurou o cartaz à vista de toda a classe. "Vamos começar com o que foi considerado o feitiço que tem a assinatura de Harry Potter: o Expelliarmus!"

Risos surdos vieram do lado Sonserino da sala. Sentada detrás dele, Rose parecia tentar conter uma risada também. Albus tinha que admitir que o encanto da Professora com seu pai era deveras engraçado.

Profa. Sperling dirigiu-se à um dos alunos da Sonserina, os olhos se estreitando. "Desculpe, mas você derrotou algum bruxo das trevas?"

O silêncio reinou, e até Albus achou que ela estivesse, talvez, indo um pouco longe demais. Esperançosamente ela nunca chegaria a conhecer seu pai.

Profa. Sperling virou-se, satisfeita com o olhar assustado do pupilo, e continuou. "Vamos começar escolhendo alguém para demonstrar…" Ela olhou ao redor, os olhos imediatamente pousando em Albus. Rapidamente ele desviou o olhar, afundando no assento. "Ah, Sr. Potter. Suba aqui. Deve ser fácil para você, não? Já que é o feitiço característico do seu pai."

Albus admirava-se com como a professora sabia disso quando nem ele sabia. Seus pais não gostavam de falar da guerra, mas se isso fosse de conhecimento geral, ele tinha certeza que teria ouvido isso de alguma forma.

Engolindo o receio, Albus atravessou a sala até a frente, com os olhares de apoio de Rose e Scorpius (e, na realidade, de todos os Grifinórios). Profa. Sperling repousou uma mão em seu ombro. "Defesa foi a melhor matéria do seu pai na escola, mas suponho que o senhor saiba disso. Agora, posicione-se ali," ela ordenou, gesticulando em direção ao outro lado da frente da sala. Albus obedeceu, sentindo os olhares de toda a classe nele.

"Agora, turma, irei pronunciar _Expelliarmus_ enquanto agito minha varinha para cima e então para a direita. Saquem suas varinhas e repitam comigo o movimento. Para cima e para a direita."

Albus executou o movimento, sentindo-se deveras tolo. A professora apenas o assistia, os olhos brilhando de excitação. Passou-se cerca de um minuto até que ela acenou para que ele parasse. "Agora, Sr. Potter, gostaria que o senhor me desarmasse."

Respirando fundo e já sabendo que iria fazer besteira, Albus proferiu, "Expelliarmus!", Taking a deep breath, and already knowing he was going to mess up, Albus said, "Expelliarmus!", agitando a varinha para cima e, então, para a esquerda. Houve uma explosão de luz e ele foi jogado para trás.

Ouviram-se murmúrios solidários dos Grifinórios e risadinhas do lado Sonserino, que Albus já esperava. Pela milonésima vez naquele dia, ele estava feliz que o Chapéu Seletor tivesse levado em consideração sua opinião na hora da seleção.

Profa. Sperling riu, também, levando o garoto a questionar seriamente sua sanidade mental. Ele estava quase certo que tinha fraturado a clavícula e ela não havia sequer tentado socorrê-lo! Quem diabos havia contratado esta mulher?

"Ah, Sr. Potter, não brinque em classe, por favor. Precisamos ir adiante com a matéria."

Albus arregalou os olhos e seu queixo caiu. Ele _não estava_ de brincadeira. Só porque seu pai era Harry Potter, isso não fazia dele uma sumidade da Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Na realidade, ele era muito bom em Transfiguração, matéria na qual ele sabia que seu pai tinha encontrado dificuldades.

"Hum, Professora, eu acho que a senhora deveria chamar outra pessoa. Eu não sou muito bom com -,"

"Potter, não seja humilde. Nós sabemos que você consegue, seu pai conseguia."

_Aí está o problema, eu não sou meu pai!_ Albus quase exclamou, parando a reação à tempo. Ele não queria uma detenção no seu primeiro dia, apesar de que, pensando bem, não achava que a Profa. Sperling lhe daria uma; afinal de contas, o sangue de Harry Potter não poderia fazer nada considerado errado.

Rose ergueu a mão no fundo da sala, os olhos fixos em Albus.

"Sim, senhorita...?" Profa. Sperling indagou.

"Weasley, senhora, eu estava imaginando se eu poderia ter uma chance? Sinto que domino a técnica." Albus sentiu uma onda de afeição pela prima, que mais frequentemente lhe aporrinhava.

"Weasley de Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger?"

Rose pareceu surpresa e até um pouco cautelosa ao responder, "Sim..."

"Ah, bem, nenhum deles tinha como ponto forte DCAT, então creio que devo manter o Sr. Potter aqui em cima." Uma expressão de choque perpassou a face de Rose, que ficava mais e mais rubra. Albus também sentiu revolta; Rose, definitivamente, teria feito melhor que ele. Na verdade, ele meditou, qualquer pessoa o teria feito.

"Sr. Potter, por favor, tente novamente."

E ele tentou mais uma vez, e novamente, e de novo, até que seu braço estava fatigado e ele tinha suor escorrendo pelas sobrancelhas pelo esforço, mas não conseguia executar. Nas primeiras tentativas a Professora chegou a ameaçá-lo com uma detenção por brincar em sala. Quase precisou quebrar o braço para ela compreender que ele simplesmente não conseguia realizar o exercício.

Deixando a sala de aula com tapinhas de consolação nos ombros por Scorpius, Albus chegou à conclusão que odiava ter Harry Potter como pai.


	3. Chapter 3: Lily

**N/A: **Ah, Deus. Não sei porque, mas foi difícil conceber uma ideia pra esse capítulo. Até tive algumas ideias, mas preferi usá-las para outros personagens… Tenho uma muito boa pro Scorpius, mas ele ainda está distante alguns capítulos.

Disclaimer: Não possuo nada que você reconheça. Se possuísse, estaria bolando por aí com meu dinheiro, não escrevendo Fanficition.

* * *

Lily Potter não era, particularmente, uma menininha. Ela sempre preferiu vassouras de Quadribol ao invés de bonecas, bem como o resto da sua família, à exceção de Rose e dos filhos de Tia Fleur e Tio Bill*. Lily supunha que eles simplesmente tinham muito sangue _Veela_ para sentirem-se atraídos por partidas em dias de chuva e guerras de lama.

No entanto, não ser assim tão feminina também significava que Lily não tinha um grande talento para fazer amizades. Ela esteve em companhia de muitas crianças antes de ir para Hogwarts: James, Albus, Rose, e, depois de irem à escola, Hugo. Ela se considerava sortuda, já entrando em Hogwarts com tantos rostos familiares, mas ela querida, de verdade, expandir os horizontes, mesmo que só para algumas poucas pessoas.

Balançando pra frente e pra trás no meio do corredor, a caçula Potter podia sentir o trem em movimento embaixo dela. A despeito de toda a superproteção, James apenas ajudou-a a subir no trem, logo após abandonando-a em favor de seus amigos quartanistas. Albus também tinha ido para Merlin sabe onde, carregando seus livros debaixo do braço.

Rose foi outra que deixou a primeiranista, imediatamente rodeada por trupe de garotas risonhas determinadas em perguntar sobre o seu novo _gloss_ que saíra n'O Semanário das Bruxas. Lily nunca pensou em Rose como uma _patricinha_, mas presumiu que é difícil não se deixar levar pelas pessoas com quem você divide um dormitório por um ano inteiro.

Hugo parecia tão nervoso quanto Lily, os dedos tamborilando no malão marrom-escuro que deixara no meio do corredor. Muito provavelmente os dois estavam atrapalhando os estudantes que queriam atravessar o trem, mas Lily não fazia ideia de para onde ir. Pela milionésima vez, ela desejou ter uma irmã mais velha. Irmãos mais velhos eram legais, mas talvez uma irmã não a tivesse abandonado sem grandes esforços, identificando-se mais com o seu temor. Rose, por mais que fosse como uma, a havia deixado desamparada.

Hugo mordeu o lábio. "Você acha que a gente deveria procurar uma cabine?"

"Provavelmente já estão todas cheias."

"Podemos tentar…"

Lily cedeu, arrastando seu malão atrás de si na medida em que faziam seu caminho pelo corredor. Todo compartimento que checavam estava ocupado por ao menos três veteranos que a encaravam, curiosos. Ela estava decididamente surpresa com a quantidade de pessoas que a reconheciam. Ela nem sequer parecia tanto com o pai, tendo puxado mais da mãe.

Quando finalmente encontrou uma cabine com estudantes aparentemente mais novos, Lily intrometeu-se, colocando a cabeça numa brecha da porta.

"Todas as outras cabines estão cheias… Vocês se importam se nós nos juntarmos a vocês?"

Duas pequenas garotas tímidas encararam Lily e Hugo, os olhos arregalados.

"Sem problemas", a primeira respondeu, os olhos azuis brilhantes tão esbugalhados que mais pareciam pires. A segunda, que parecia ser gêmea da outra, acenou profusamente com a cabeça, em concordância.

"Obrigada," Lily replicou. Ela se virou para Hugo, que não tinha acompanhado-a para dentro do compartimento.

Hugo gesticulou em direção ao final do corredor. "Vi alguns garotos da minha idade lá no final, sem ofensas, mas prefiro sentar com eles."

"Não se preocupe." Voltando-se para as meninas e se acomodando, ela se apresentou. "Sou Lily Potter."

A segunda menina assentiu rapidamente. "Nós sabemos. Lemos tudo sobre seu pai em _Notáveis Bruxos e Bruxas do Século XXI_. Ele é um herói. Você deve se sentir tão orgulhosa!"

"Hum… É, suponho." Lily tentou não se incomodar com o fato de que o primeiro assunto a ser abordado era seu pai; afinal de contas, elas estavam, provavelmente, curiosas.

"Ah, muito rude de nossa parte," a primeira se manifestou. "Não nos apresentamos, não é? Meu nome é Helen e essa é a minha irmã gêmea, Hattie. Estamos iniciando nosso primeiro ano."

"Eu também! É um prazer conhecê-las."

"Na verdade, o prazer é nosso," Hattie replicou, sorrindo largo para Lily. Seu cabelo preto caía como uma cortina lustrosa ao redor da sua face: Lily invejou o corte, comparando-os com suas mechas muito vermelhas e bagunçadas. "Nossos pais adoram conversar sobre a Segunda Guerra Bruxa, especialmente sobre o seu pai."

"Isso é maravilhoso…" Lily comentou, insegura, buscando no fundo da mente uma maneira de afastar o tópico _Papai_.

Helen alcançou um livro enorme em sua bolsa e folheou-o, detendo-se em uma folha repleta de texto. "Aqui está! _Harry Potter é mundialmente conhecido pela comunidade bruxa por ser a única pessoa que já sobreviveu à Maldição da Morte_ – incrível, a propósito! – _e por ter aniquilado Lord Voldemort_. Ela fechou a obra. "Lord Voldemort parecia ser bastante assustador."

"É, ele provavelmente o era." Lily começara a se aborrecer com Helen e Hattie, que continuavam fitando-a como cachorrinhos excitados.

"Você acha que, talvez, quando chegarmos a Hogwarts, você poderia escrever pra ele pedindo detalhes sobre a guerra?"

Lily encarou as duas garotas em choque. Mal as conhecera e elas já pediam favores! Será que isso tinha acontecido com James e Albus? Eles nunca comentaram nada a respeito.

Ela começara a considerar fortemente a possibilidade de dar-lhes um sonoro _não_ e deixar a cabine para ir atrás de Hugo, talvez Rose, mas decidiu que isso seria tão rude quanto o que as garotas estavam fazendo, e Lily não tinha que se rebaixar ao nível delas.

"Hum, veremos. Quero dizer, não sei se meu pai gostaria de reviver esses momentos."

"Tenho certeza que gostaria. Ele parece ser uma pessoa ótima."

"É, bem, nós… veremos."

Hattie lhe respondeu com um sorriso largo. "Então, você já sabe muita magia, já que seus pais eram tão poderosos?"

Lily balançou a cabeça. "Tanto quanto qualquer outra criança bruxa."

"Tem certeza? Porque, aposto, sendo Harry Potter seu pai, ele com certeza poderia ter te dado uma varinha mais cedo. Acho que já aconteceu antes."

"Bom, ele não deu. Só porque meus pais são famosos e vivem relativamente bem isso não significa que sou mimada," Lily estalou, as bochechas ficando rubras. Ela simplesmente _odiava_ quando as pessoas prontamente assumiam que ela era cheia de regalias só por ser filha de Harry Potter.

"Uau, desculpa, não precisa se irritar," Helen replicou, uma mão no ombro de Lily. "A gente não vai te julgar. Você _é_ a filha de Harry Potter, afinal de contas."

Ela era, sim, filha de Harry, mas também era uma pessoa por si só. Será que Hattie e Helen não conseguiam enxergar isso? Auspiciosamente os outros alunos em Hogwarts não seriam assim. Apesar de que, Lily pesarosamente lembrou-se, se a experiência de Albus com a Professora Sperling tivessem que ser levadas em consideração, ela não deveria esperar tanto assim de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Então, sendo filha de Harry Potter, você acha que vai entrar para a Grifinória?" Hattie inquiriu.

"É, suponho." Lily, na realidade, andava bastante receosa quanto à seleção. Ela sabia que era algo simples, mas e se o Chapéu Seletor a colocasse na Grifinória apenas porque toda a sua família tinha pertencido à Casa? E se fosse assim simplesmente porque era algo dos Potter? Ela queria estar na Casa em que ela realmente pertencesse.

"Minha mãe foi da Grifinória," Helen explicou, "mas era era nova demais para lutar na Batalha de Hogwarts. O nome dela é Romilda Vane, talvez seu pai a conheça?"

Lily quase engasgou-se com a saliva. Seu pai tinha contado a todo mundo em casa sobre Romilda Vane, para grande irritação da sua mãe. Romilda era obcecada por seu pai e enviara chocolates recheados com poção do amor que Tio Ron tinha comido sem querer. Não era de se admirar que as gêmeas estavam tão alvoroçadas para saber sobre Harry; provavelmente herdaram isso da mãe.

"Provavelmente. Não tenho certeza… Olha, eu vou achar minha prima porque ela… Ela prometeu me ajudar com uma coisa."

Lily deixou o compartimento rapidamente, contemplando o quão maravilhosamente surpreendente seria se Helen e Hattie fossem Grifinórias junto a ela. Toda a conversa das gêmeas a deixara bastante irritada. Eram as primeiras pessoas que ela conhecia em Hogwarts, pior, pessoas com quem ela tinha uma grande probabilidade de dividir um dormitório, e elas tinham que ser azucrinantes, _obcecadas-por-Potter_.

Isso era tudo culpa do seu pai.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenha atingido as expectativas de todos, e que eu tenha conseguido captar a essência da personagem da Lily. Ela não aparece muito nos livros, mas não a imagino muito "menininha". Além disso, espero que esteja verossímil.

Review review review!

~ThatSarcasticOne

**N/T:** Mais um capítulo, gente! Era pra ter saído mais cedo, quando ainda era Terça (heheh) mas só parei em casa agora a noite pra terminar de traduzir o capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Ah, troquei o nome dos capítulos. Agora eles tem a quem a one-shot se refere :) Espero que facilite!

Beijos

Duda

Respondi as reviews de quem tava logado por PM, mas as que não estavam, mari e Mady, meu muito obrigada por acompanharem a fic! Aqui está mais um pra vocês, hahaha, realmente dá pena deles! Também achei muito fofa e obrigada pelos elogios, eles serão remetidos à quem os merece de direito, a ThatSarcasticOne. Até a próxima, continuem comentando!


	4. Chapter 4: Scorpius

**N/A:** Estou realmente assustada com a possibilidade de estragar esse capítulo, porque sinto que as expectativas para ele estão altas, mas aqui vai…

Disclaimer: Não possuo nada que você reconheça. Mas assim que eu conseguir que JKR assine os papeis da minha adoção… hehehe

**N/T:** Gente, só pra deixar a nota aqui que corto alguns pedaços da n/a por enquanto que pedem sugestões pra os capítulos porque eles já foram escritos, então, pra evitar decepções… Hehehe! Mas assim que alcançarmos nas traduções, vou colocar esses pedaços e aí transmiti-los à autora! ;)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Scorpius odiava seu nome. Ele odiava seu primeiro nome (sério, quem em sã consciência nomearia alguém _Scorpius_? Ele não dava a mínima que era algum tipo de tradicional nome bruxo, soava estúpido), mas odiava ainda mais seu sobrenome. Ele sempre pensou que, se realmente tinha que ter um nome ruim, poderia ao menos ter um sobrenome respeitável, como Albus. O nome _dele_ realmente só cairia bem quando ele tivesse uns sessenta anos, mas ao menos seu sobrenome era reconhecido e admirado pela comunidade bruxa.

Malfoy, por outro lado, era um nome associado a Lord Voldemort. Não importava que seu pai tivesse lhe dito incontáveis vezes que tinha cometido um erro quando estava em Hogwarts. Scorpius perdoara seu pai, mas não conseguia estender a clemência ao resto da família. Que tipo de pessoas apoiavam um _lorde_ perverso que queria matar milhares de pessoas?

É claro, ele ainda tinha que ser sorteado pelo Chapéu Seletor para a Sonserina. A Casa não mais sustentava a conotação negativa anterior à Guerra, mas ainda mantinha-se respeitável distância entre os membros desta e os Grifinórios. Scorpius sabia que acabaria na Sonserina, era onde toda a sua família tinha estado por gerações, e não estava desapontado. Ele_ era_ astuto _e _esperto. Mas chateava-o que as pessoas pensassem que ele era mau por causa disso.

Quando ele chegou em Hogwarts, Albus tornou-se um dos seus melhores amigos. Scorpius não recordava com clareza como aconteceu, mas eles começaram a conversar, e foi como se estivessem predestinados a tornarem-se companheiros. Não importava nada que estavam em Casas diferentes, Casas estas que eram velhas inimigas.

Apesar de não incomodá-los, Scorpius sabia que isso inquietava alguns outros estudantes sonserinos. Voldemort tinha sido derrotado há mais de 15 anos, mas ainda existiam famílias que acreditavam naquela loucura de sangue-puro. Mais de uma vez, ele e Albus tinham sido zombados pelos corredores ou recebido olhares de repulsa de alunos da Sonserina e, mais raramente, de Grifinórios que ainda não tinham superado a rivalidade entre as Casas. Todavia, isso nunca tinha sido um grande aborrecimento, então Scorpius surpreendeu-se quando encontrou a si mesmo encurralado em sua Sala Comunal por um grupo de sextanistas.

"Malfoy, a gente precisa ter uma conversinha," Joseph Goyle cuspiu, encarando Scorpius com asco.

"Uh -,"

"Percebemos que você tem andado por aí com Grifinórios. O filho do Potter," Oliver Flint atacou, cortando-o.

Scorpius quase riu. Era _por isso_ que eles o estavam acuando? "Eu sou amigo de Albus há mais de três anos. Vocês estão meio atrasados, não?"

"Só porque você é um Malfoy, garoto, isso não significa que não podemos fazer nada com você."

"Quem disse que eu pensei isso? E de qualquer jeito, vocês me encurralaram para me ameaçar? Porque se for só isso, eu tenho um pergaminho de Poções para entregar amanhã que eu realmente gostaria de -,"

"Quieto," Goyle interrompeu, os olhos faiscando para Scorpius. "Estamos aqui para falar do outro garoto Potter."

"Ele tem nome."

"E eu não me importo. Ele é um Grifinório."

"E? Já faz tempo que acabou a Segunda Guerra. A maioria do pessoal em Hogwarts já superou o preconceito entre Casas, porque não fazem o mesmo?"

"Não é pra ser desse jeito," Rachel Bole replicou, rosnando. "As Casas eram rivais por uma razão."

"Eu acho bom que não o sejam mais," Scorpius constestou.

"Você acha errado. Sabe, nós alimentamos altas expectativas quando você foi escolhido. Pensávamos que agiria como um Malfoy."

Scorpius encarou os três Sonserinos, começando a se zangar. O que eles queriam dizer com _como um Malfoy_? Ele _era_ um Malfoy, e qualquer coisa que ele fizesse seria como um Malfoy. Só porque seus avós e seu pai apoiaram Voldemort, isso não implicava obrigatoriamente que ele deveria ser assim.

"Bom, parece que alguém se decepcionou, não?"

"Isso seria uma afirmação exagerada," Flint continuou. "Mas o que nós gostaríamos de conversar com você sobre era o fim dessa sua amizade com o Potter."

Scorpius boquiabriu-se. "O que?"

"Ele é um Potter, você um Malfoy. Essa história vai acabar em breve. Além disso, não é natural."

"Muitos Sonserinos tem amigos na Grifinória!" Scorpius protestou, buscando uma saída do canto onde fora acuado na Sala Comunal.

"Sim," Goyle concordou, "e isso é errado, mas ele é filho de Harry Potter. E Harry Potter derrotou o homem que a sua família apoiava."

"_Apoiava_ é a palavra chave aqui. No passado. Eles não corroboram com essas ideias mais, e se você ainda o faz, é mais idiota do que eu já achava que era. Ele _morreu_."

Goyle sacou a varinha, pressionando-a contra o pescoço de Scorpius. Ele estremeceu. Goyle não iria amaldiçoa-lo, iria? Bole puxou o braço dele para baixo, advertindo-o com o olhar, como se dissesse: "Não podemos azará-lo. Pelo menos, não agora."

"Você tem sorte de não sermos tão ruins quando nossos pais, Malfoy, ou você seria ferido além das capacidades de Mme. Pomfrey de curá-lo," Flint silvou. Mais e mais pessoas começavam a entrar na Sala Comunal, o jantar já estava acabando, e lançavam olhares curiosos em direção ao grupo.

"As coisas tendem a serem diferentes," Scorpius justificava, tentando fazer com que os três o deixassem em paz.

Bole assentiu. "Sim, tendem. Entre você e Potter, é claro. Queremos que você vá até ele agora mesmo e acabe essa cordialidade. Não interessa como você o fará; só tenha certeza que o faça. Goyle, vá com ele."

"Infernos que eu vou," Scorpius chiou.

Goyle rosnou, arrastando Scorpius para fora do Salão, no corredor escuro. "É melhor você ir, Malfoy, ou faremos da sua estadia aqui o mais desagradável possível."

"Você só tem mais um ano aqui."

"E será o pior ano da sua vida se você não nos escutar. Não podemos deixar que o nome de Slytherin seja manchado desse jeito. E se isso não é suficiente para você, lembre-se, muitas coisas podem ser responsabilizadas por você. Afinal, em quem os professores acreditam mais? Um sextanista, ou um terceiranista?

"Certo." Scorpius não podia acreditar na palavra que saíra da sua boca enquanto se arrastava rumo à Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Como ele poderia acabar sua amizade com Albus, o seu primeiro amigo em Hogwarts?

Goyle manteve-se logo atrás dele à medida que se aproximavam da Mulher Gorda, notando Albus do lado de fora, prestes a entrar.

"Albus!" Scorpius chamou, interrompendo o caminho do amigo. Virando-se, ele notou o colega.

"Scorpius! O que você faz aqui em cima?"

"Eu…" Ele olhou para Goyle, que lançou-lhe um olhar duro. "Eu tenho algo para lhe dizer."

Albus voltou-se para trás, para um garoto que o esperava. "Pode ir; só preciso falar com Scorpius." De volta, ele sorriu. "O que manda?"

"Albus… Nós não podemos ser mais amigos." Scorpius estremeceu com o quão cafona isso tinha soado, e imediatamente desejou que pudesse retirar o que tinha dito, mas o estrago estava feito.

Albus arregalou os olhos. "O que você quer dizer, não podemos ser mais amigos? Esse cara 'tá te forçando a fazer isso?" Ele apontou para Goyle.

Scorpius hesitou. "Não, ele só está aqui para dar apoio moral. Você é Grifinório e eu sou Sonserino, e isso já é ruim por si só; sem falar que você é um _Potter_. Você deveria ser o meu pior inimigo." Ele conseguia perceber o quanto suas palavras magoavam Albus, que chocado, fuzilava-o com um olhar de raiva. Scorpius queria rir e dizer que era tudo uma piada, mas ele podia sentir a varinha de Goyle pressionando suas costas.

"Eu pensei que você fosse diferente," Albus cuspiu. "Você não se importava com isso antes."

"É, antes de eu perceber o quão errado isso era."

"Então eu fui um erro? Ok, então. Divirta-se com seus amigos Sonserinos." Albus virou-se e desapareceu pelo buraco do retrato.

Scorpius olhou para Goyle, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Feliz agora?"

"Muito. Viu como não foi tão difícil? Agora precisamos ir, o toque de recolher é em breve." Goyle dirigiu-se à escadaria.

Scorpius hesitou um momento, a raiva consumindo-o por dentro. Isso era justo? Ele tinha acabado de perder um amigo por causa de idiotas da sua Casa que ainda se prendiam à rivalidades frívolas! Scorpius queria mais do que tudo irromper na Sala Comunal da Grifinória e contar a Albus que tudo tinha sido uma grande armação, que ele ainda queria aquela amizade.

Ao invés, ele virou-se e seguiu Goyle de volta às masmorras, pensando o tempo todo como ele desejava não ser um Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A: **Por favor, não me odeiem tão ardentemente quanto dez mil sóis. Eu achei bem realístico, algo que poderia acontecer entre Scorpius e Albus.

Isto posto, vocês querem que eu escreva sobre o que aconteceu depois, por aqui ou em outro capítulo? Digam-me por reviews. Se preferirem outro capítulo, vocês o terão mais tarde.

Também sinto que a conversa entre Albus e Scorpius ficou meio curta – se você acha isso também, review e me diga

O próximo capítulo será Hugo, mas se eu não conseguir superar esse bloqueio que estou passando, será Teddy.

Review, por favor!

~ThatSarcasticOne

**N/T:** Mais um, dessa vez mais cedo! Presente de final de semana, heheheh! :)

**Mady: **Acho que o que eu tive mais pena foi o Scorpius! Vê só se depois desse capítulo você não concorda comigo! Tadinho! :( Haha

Demais reviews respondidas por PM, check it out! ;)

Até a próxima,

Duda


	5. Chapter 5: Rose

**N/A:** Então, finalmente uma ideia pra a Rose! Estou surpresa de não ter tido essa ideia antes, é bem óbvia. Na realidade eu estava no Tumblr quando surgiu (pode me seguir se quiserem, é bastante relacionado a livros. O endereço é _bibliophileing_ _. tumblr . com_, sem os espaços. Fala em sua maioria de Harry Potter, Percy Jackson e John Green)

Devo acrescentar que esse capítulo refere-se especialmente não a Rose odiando seu sobrenome, mas não gostando de quem sua mãe é.

Disclaimer: eu possuo tudo! Haha não. Mas gostaria.

**N/T: **Aproveitando a propaganda da autora pra fazer a minha (heheh!). Quem quiser me seguir no tumblr, o meu é assunto-popular . tumblr. com, sem os espaços, obviamente. ;)

Espero que gostem do capítulo!

Duda

"Ei, você é Rose, sim?"

Rose virou-se para encarar a Corvinal que se dirigia à ela. A garota era baixinha e aparentava estar no primeiro ano assim como Rose, com óculos de arame e carregando alguns livros.

"Ahm, sim, sou."

"Rose Weasley?"

Rose assentiu, imaginando o porque diabos essa menina queria falar com ela. Desde que chegara à Hogwarts, Rose se deparara com inúmeros olhares curiosos pelos corredores (as vantagens de ser filha de dois dos herois da Guerra Bruxa), mas ninguém jamais lhe dirigira a palavra. Especialmente alguém que não fosse da sua casa.

"Eu sou Felicity Boot. Meu pai e seus pais frequentaram Hogwarts na mesma época."

Rose evocou algo sobre algum Boot. Terrence, ou Travis, algo do gênero. "Legal."

Ela reabriu o livro de Poções a sua frente e continuou a leitura. No momento em que Rose pisou pela primeira vez dentro da biblioteca de Hogwarts, ela soube que seria seu lugar preferido de todo o castelo. Ela passava a maior parte do seu tempo livre passeando por entre as estantes. No entanto, no momento ela não lia por diversão; o Professor Everhart tinha passado um trabalho enorme que deveria ser entregue em dois dias, e Rose queria começar com o pé direito em Hogwarts.

"Bom, de qualquer forma, eu estava procurando alguma ajuda sua."

Isso prendeu a atenção de Rose. Porque alguém gostaria de ajuda dela?

"Bem, no que posso ajudá-la?"

"Estou tendo dificuldades com esse trabalho em particular. Você sabe, o que Everhart passou ontem, sobre bezoares. Não consigo achar quais são os usos deles… Sei que você é inteligente."

"Na verdade, não," Rose replicou, dando uma olhada no próprio trabalho. "Essa é minha mãe, ela sim, é praticamente um gênio. Ela só me ensinou bons hábitos de estudo. Eu estou fazendo esse trabalho agora, se você quiser ajuda."

Os olhos de Felicity iluminaram-se e ela sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Rose, espreitando por cima do ombro desta o pedaço de pergaminho.

As duas garotas trabalharam em silêncio até a hora do jantar, quando guardaram de volta os livros nas estantes e saíram juntas pelos corredores. Felicity dirigiu a Rose um sorriso.

"Eu estava imaginando se você gostaria de encontrar comigo e alguns amigos amanhã à tarde. Nós vamos todos estar fazendo o dever, e se você quiser, podemos ajudar uns aos outros."

Rose refletiu por um momento antes de assentir. "Será ótimo. Vejo vocês então!"

Com um sorriso, ela percorreu o caminho até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Rose tinha amigos em sua Casa, mas nenhum era estudioso como ela. As meninas preferiam fofocas e garotos ao invés de ler, então era bom ter alguém que valorizasse as atividades escolares. Algumas vezes, Rose perguntava-se se tinha sido sorteada na Grifinória apenas por causa da sua família; Corvinal parecia muito mais adequado.

No jantar, o tópico de conversa mais comum (garotos) foi substituído em razão do novo professor de Aritmancia. Nenhuma das garotas tinha interesse na matéria – à exceção de Rose, que queria pagá-la no terceiro ano – mas diziam as línguas de Hogwarts que ele era jovem e muito bonito.

"Nós deveríamos ir até a sala de aula dele amanhã pela tarde e perguntar o que exatamente é Aritmancia, só para caso a gente realmente pagar essa matéria," Emily Darren sugeriu.

"Acho que irei, mesmo, só porque ele é tão bonito," Mary Creevey deu uma risadinha.

Emily virou-se para Rose. "Vem com a gente? Você é a única de nós que realmente sabe algo sobre Aritmancia."

Rose negou. "Não, vou passar a tarde com algumas garotas da Corvinal. Vamos dar conta do dever de casa pra não ter que fazê-lo durante a semana."

Mary suspirou. "Honestamente, Rose, você estuda demais. Tipo a Eleanor." Ela gesticulou em direção à Eleanor Bates, que estava sentada timidamente na ponta do grupo. Eleanor era uma garota doce e parecia com Rose, realmente, mas era tão quieta que elas dificilmente trocaram algumas palavras.

"Eu não sou estudiosa demais; só quero deixar tudo adiantado."

"Eu aposto que elas só estão sendo suas amigas porque sua mãe é Hermione Granger, e ela era inteligente. Se você não tivesse todas as técnicas de estudo e não tivesse aprendido algo com ela antes de Hogwarts, elas provavelmente não lhe dedicariam nem um olhar de esguelha."

Rose encarou Mary. "Isso não é verdade. Aposto que elas nem vão me perguntar sobre técnicas de estudo."

Mary deu de ombros. "Ok, então, que seja. Só não quero que você saia magoada."

"Eu não irei." Rose voltou-se para o seu melaço azedo e se concentrou nele, recusando-se a encarar os olhos de qualquer uma das suas amigas. Só porque elas não gostavam de ler nem de nada do gênero não significa que tem que desprezar as amigas dela que gostavam. Fato era que, na maioria do tempo, ela imaginava que a única razão dela ser amiga de Mary, Emily e outra garota chamada Daisy era porque dividia um dormitório com elas.

Na tarde seguinte, Rose podia sentir os olhos das colegas de quarto nas suas costas enquanto ela saltitava pelos degraus que levavam para fora da Sala Comunal até a grande árvore perto do Lago. Felicity já estava sentada lá, junto a duas outras meninas. Ela lançou um largo sorriso para Rose quando esta juntou-se ao grupo.

"Diane, Sophie, essa é Rose Weasley. Eu a convidei para estudar com a gente hoje. Rose, essa é Diane Burton, e Sophie Ferris." Felicity apontou para uma pequena garota loira e uma mais larga, de cabelos escuros e óculos pretos, muito grossos.

"Prazer," Rose cumprimentou, ajeitando a saia da farda ao redor das pernas quando sentou-se, puxando da mochila as anotações feitas.

"Nós pensamos em começar com o trabalho insuportável de Feitiços," Diane iniciou, acenando para um rolo de pergaminhos em sua frente. "É o que vem dando mais trabalho a mim e a Felicity. Sophie já terminou o dela, ela é excepcional em Feitiços, mas pavorosa em Defesa. Vai ser nosso segundo dever."

Rose aquiesceu. "Já terminei o meu dever de Feitiços; nem é tão difícil se você encontrar o livro certo. Vocês duas podem consultá-lo enquanto escrevem o de vocês, se precisarem. E Sophie e eu podemos trabalhar no de Defesa? Eu ainda nem comecei." Rose esperou aprovação da garota maior, que concordou.

Sophie, Diane e Felicity trocaram um olhar. "Ok, então," assentiu a última. "E não se preocupe, Rose, não copiaremos o seu dever. Só iremos dar uma olhada nos pontos que você abordou para desenvolver os nossos."

Rose sorriu. "Não estou preocupada, mas precisamos começar logo se quisermos assistir à partida de Quadribol. Três dos meus primos vão estar jogando."

"É Grifinória _versus_ Corvinal, não é? Eu torcerei pelo nosso time, mas vocês tem James Potter. Ele é muito bom."

Rose concordou. "Ele é. E está sempre falando que quer ser profissional um dia. Acho que ele vai seguir essa carreira, também."

As quatro garotas continuaram uma conversa casual, enquanto as penas arranhavam os pedaços de pergaminho. Após um tempo, satisfeitas com o trabalho, seguiram caminhos diferentes; as três Corvinais para a sua torre, e Rose seguiu para o campo de Quadribol, para encontrar um bom lugar.

Ela encontrou com Albus e sentou-se ao seu lado, observando a arquibancada da Sonserina quase lotada. "É melhor a gente vencê-los hoje," comentou.

Albus concordou. "Acho que vamos. O time deles é um lixo agora que Jenkins se formou." Ele se voltou para encarar Rose. "Aonde você esteve hoje? Precisei de ajuda com o meu dever de Poções e quando fui te procurar com suas colegas de quarto, elas só encolheram os ombros."

"Eu estava terminando meus deveres com algumas amigas da Corvinal perto do Lago."

"As primeiranistas? Não gosto delas. Elas parecem muito falsas."

Rose resmungou. "Você também, não! Minhas colegas de dormitório já me encheram o saco sobre ser amiga das Corvinais."

Albus encolheu-se. "Não estou querendo te encher o saco, só te alertando. Eu prestaria atenção."

A partida de Quadribol passou mais rápida que um borrão no céu, a Grifinória vencendo no final com duzentos e cinquenta pontos de vantagem. Rose sabia que teria uma festa aquela noite, e ela não queria perder sua primeira comemoração após uma vitória de Quadribol, mas ela percebeu que tinha esquecido uma pena com as três Corvinais. Esquivando-se dos Grifinórios fervorosos, ela seguiu caminho para a torre da Corvinal.

A meio caminho de lá, escutou vozes. "…Rose nem…" Ela parou abruptamente, escondendo-se por trás de uma tapeçaria, no momento em que Sophie, Diane e Felicity entraram em seu campo de visão. Elas pararam perto de onde ela se escondia, encostadas na parede.

"Então, eu só mudei algumas coisas aqui e ali no dever dela e fiz o meu. Tomara que Flitwick não perceba," Felicity sussurrava.

Sophie riu. "Nós temos aula com ele primeiro, de qualquer jeito, então você pode dizer que ela te copiou."

Diane mordeu o lábio. "Não me sinto bem com isso."

Felicity revirou os olhos. "Se acalme, Diane. Nós temos uma justificativa. Ela é filha de _Hermione Granger_. Com ela, nós podemos ter notas perfeitas. Honestamente, eu bem gostaria de ter pais que me ensinassem tudo antes de eu sequer pisar em Hogwarts."

"Eu não sei," Diane hesitou. "Ela realmente pensa que somos amigas."

"Besteira," Sophie comentou, e as garotas se afastaram.

Rose deixou o esconderijo, chocada. Suas colegas de quarto estavam certas; as garotas estavam apenas usando-a, pelo seu – de sua mãe, na verdade – cérebro.

Mordendo o lábio em indecisão, ela correu até a sala de Flitwick, há muito esquecida a pena que fora buscar, antes que lhe escapassem as lágrimas. Se as garotas iriam roubar seu dever, ela ia alertar o professor.

"Oh, olá, srta. Weasley. O que posso fazer pela senhorita?" o professor pequenino indagou quando ela adentrou a sala de aula.

Engolindo as lágrimas, Rose contou-lhe o ocorrido, a raiva crescendo dentro de si durante o relato.

Flitwick encarou-a por alguns segundos. "A senhorita se importaria de entregar-me o seu dever completo, hoje, para que eu possa confirmar o ocorrido?"

Rose assentiu, entregando-lhe o pedaço de pergaminho, que ele depositou sobre a mesa. Ele lhe assegurou que, se ocorresse a cópia, elas não teriam boas notas, e ela retornou à Torre da Grifinória um pouco mais em paz.

Não conseguiu aproveitar a festa, seguindo diretamente para cama, fechando as cortinas para que as colegas de quarto não perguntassem nada. Finalmente, deixou as lágrimas caírem, pensando que, se não fosse filha de Hermione Granger, não teria sido humilhada daquele jeito.

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado! Também gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews. Não acredito que vocês gostam o suficiente da história para segui-la e favoritá-la. Significa muito para mim!

Por favooor, enviem-me reviews falando o que pensam desse capítulo ou dos outros. Gosto de saber o que as pessoas pensam das minhas histórias. Críticas construtivas são bem-vindas e até encorajadas. Quero tornar-me uma escritora cada vez melhor.

Como eu disse antes, Hugo tem me dado trabalho, mas devo postar o capítulo dele em breve.

~ThatSarcasticOne

**N/T:** É isso, gente, reviews! Heheh! Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora desse capítulo, estive meio ocupada e ainda precisava traduzir o finalzinho! Mas cá está! ;) Pra os que acompanham a Possessive, que é minha, postarei ainda essa semana (até domingo, espero!)

Beijos!

Duda

**Zinha br**: provavelmente teremos um capítulo mais a frente sobre os dois novamente! Pessoalmente, acho bem provável! :D cá está o próximo, espero que goste! Beijos


End file.
